


A dream where the world is ending.

by Iyliss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Soft apocalypse AU, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyliss/pseuds/Iyliss
Summary: A hot summer evening, at an attraction park, where there's no other human life than Yusaku, Ryoken and their friends.





	A dream where the world is ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a much bigger story, that I can't really write for now, but I wanted to share this bit I wrote some time ago.

« Well, I guess we'll stop here for today. »

 Nothing else could have bring more joy to the bunch of deadly-tired teenagers lying around in the backside of the van. But, with the heat and lazyness, they barely answered.

 « They must be sleeping » pointed out Ryoken. Since he was the only one who could drive too, he was sitting next to Kusanagi, helping him through the roads. Without any GPS, public lighting nor radio, driving at night was hard and dangerous.The others were somehow sitting in the camping car, as comfy as it could be to fit in nine people. Yusaku was curled up in a corner, head slowly falling toward Takeru next to him, as he was falling asleep. The three girls – Aoi, Miyu and Kiku – were laying on each other on the couch. Jin and Specter were the only kind-of-awake ones, looking through the back windows.

 « Oh well. There's station near, ill go check if there's fuel. » said Kusanagi as he was getting out of the car. « When they wake up, tell them to prepare the camp. »

 

Ryoken nodded. He stretched in the seat, and sighed slowly. Everything was silent, he could count the slow breath of all the other teenagers in the back. It felt like any other station in any other hot july at evening, but it wasn't. Outside of the car, everything was pitch black. Clouds had covered up the sky, and no stars could light up a bit what was around. With the car's headlight turned off, everything was deep in darkness.

In any other hot july at evening, there would have been the light of the station, the light of the road, and many, many other human lights. But in that one july, there was none. It was a broken month, in a broken summer.

Ryoken counted. One, two, three... Four days since they left the seashore and entered deeper in the land. They're goal ? Finding the nearest city, and hoping to find some kind of human lives. And answers. Him and Specter were studying at Ryoken's dad house by the sea, in some retired and lost beach. It's where they met the others, a bunch of teenagers sent by their relatives to the eternal young fun time somewhere around the sea, who were planning on just camping somewhere. At first, he was quite bothered by their presence but he had grew to appreciate their company. They were far from the loud and noisy teens he knew back in town.

Friends, holydays, hot weather, endless ocean, everything was like a postcard. It's Aoi who realized there was something wrong, as she couldn't find a single signal to call her brother, even where there was some two days before. They had reached to the nearest village, to discover it completely abandonned. Not a single person in sight. They looked all around, but it was as if all humans had just vanished mysteriously. And, after some concertation, they took the decision to leave all together and to reach the nearest town.

The number of days until they got there was hard to tell, as they had to frequently stop at station and places to get supplies in food, fuel and electricity. While at first they had try to pay everything, the end of the world soon grew clear enough for them not to care. The camera were off anyway.

 

Ryoken kept thinking like this for some time, enjoying the immobility after a day of constant drive. But his tranquility was cut off when Kusanagi jump back in the car.

« It's not a station ! » he excitedly said, as he was looking for the flashlight. « Come with me, Ryoken ! »

They both got out. The others left the car too, curious. Kusanagi guided them through the dark, and pointed the light on a massive metallic structure. Slowly, it revealed a huge board. « WonderWorld ».

« That's...an amusement park ? » wondered Kiku, a bit of excitement in her voice.

 

It was. The group entered through the unlocked gate, but even the strong flashlight wasn't going far enough to reveal any attraction. Still, Kusanagi seemed to know what he was looking for. He pointed the light around, and on a cabin, which he entered. « Stay here, Ill be right back ! »

They didn't have much choice. They all came closer to each other, as the absolute darkness was quite frightening. But, suddenly, everything lit up. Music started from all around. Flashy light brightly dazzled the kid's young eyes. But when they recovered, they saw the magnificent spectacle of the amusement park fully working, shining bright and singing loud. Kusanagi had found the backup generator.

Saying the last few days were depressing was far from the truth. The thought of an apocalypse, of having lost a loved one, of the overall terror of the mysteries was enough to get on anyone nerves. This, right there, was just what they all needed. Distraction.

 

They tried all the attractions. The small ones for babies -Takeru loved the little duckies- and the grown-up ones. But they all wanted one thing : the scary ride. The giant, extreme-speed, terrifying attraction. They all got in, Kusanagi in the control room, after he checked the few basic command. And they started. They knew it was stupid, dangerous, absurd and not a good idea at all. But they were having so much fun, and the world might be ending, and they were young, so who cared ?

 

After a first ride, Kusanagi got out. « So did you have enough, kids ? »

They all yelled a big no. Ryoken noticed his shrug and got out, and he ended up switching places, with Ryoken in the control room. Now kusanagi could have some fun too. He was about to start the ride again when he heard sound in the room.

 

« It's me. » said Yusaku, reaching Ryoken's side. « I don't enjoy this that much and, well, it's nicer to not be alone. »

He didn't answer, for he had no idea what to say. Thank you ? Sorry ? Go back ? No, thanks ? Well, it's not like he wasn't appreciating Yusaku's presence. He started the ride, and carefully made sure everything was going well. Seeing there was no problem he laid back.

« It's strange, don't you think ? »

Ryoken looked at Yusaku. In the flashy light coming and leaving, he could almost see him smiling.

« It's probably the end of the world, yet we're here. Having fun. »

« I never came to a place like this before, you know. »

« Really ? Well I didn't either. It seemed pointlesss. »

« Well then, is it really ? »

Yusaku looked away, thinking. « Well not really, but I feel like it's a matter of disposition. »

Ryoken laughed, not even knowing why. The place, the situation, everything, he was feeling good. It just didn't make sense. He had randomly accepted to go with Specter on some summer vaction, and now he was in a cabin with someone he didn't know a week before, at the edge of humanity. And he was feeling good.

 

« You know... » Yusaku's tone felt deeper. « I always wondered why I was still living. Like, why I bothered. But now that everything's ending... »

Ryoken thought it as Yusaku said it. « I don't want to die. » And on both their face, there was a faint smile.

 

They hadn't noticed, but they were now just touching. The night was a bit cold, and Ryoken reached for Yusaku's hand, which was just as cold as he had felt. He looked back at him, not with surprised nor discomfort. Just to look at him. Ryoken felt his heart beating louder, and stronger. He wished time could stop now, just in this moment, and to let this one-night summer dream last a bit longer. Because it was surely a dream. How could he be here, near someone he felt so strangely and lovingly about, with neon colors tainting their close body.

Yusaku reached out to him. He said, in a whisper that should be covered by all the noise around but that Ryoken heard like it was the only sound in world : « I think I love you. »

After that, it played out as if everything had already been written, as if they were acting a play written just for each other. Ryoken wrapping his arms around Yusaku's waist, as he was reaching for his face and kissing him. Or maybe he kissed him. It didn't really mattered. Time had stopped, the end of the world was for tomorrow, and nothing else mattered. Ryoken thought he loved Yusaku too. And that was all.

 

The dream ended with the yelling of Takeru's panic. Time hadn't stop for them, nor the others, and the ride was getting long. Once they all got out, they laughed and ate and slept as if it was any hot july night with a bunch of stupid friend. Everyone knew what happened in the cabin, no one talked about it. It was a moment from another time and dream.

 


End file.
